


Overdrive

by nottheoxforddictionary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Characters are over 18, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith needs to loosen up, Lance is way too good at dancing, M/M, Pining, Smut, Voltron au, club, implied shallura, klance, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottheoxforddictionary/pseuds/nottheoxforddictionary
Summary: It was the way he moved.His body didn’t dance; it sang. Every jerk of his hips, curve of his spine, arms rising and falling in time with the upbeat tempo – it was like his entire body sang along to the song that was playing.And he did it all with his eyes closed.Keith meets a gorgeous man at the club and manages to (somehow) get him into bed. When he wakes up the next morning, he realises with a heavy heart that he didn't get his phone number...





	Overdrive

It was the way he moved.

His body didn’t dance; it sang. Every jerk of his hips, curve of his spine, arms rising and falling in time with the upbeat tempo – it was like his entire body sang along to the song that was playing.

And he did it all with his eyes closed.

Not once in the time that Keith watched him from his place at the bar did he open his eyes. He surrendered himself to the music, let it flow through him and move his body in such a way that was both gorgeous and tantalising.

Keith wanted. He wanted so badly that it hurt his chest and made his grip tight on his half-full glass. When was the last time he had wanted someone this much? He didn’t think he ever had.

“You’re drooling.”

The amused tone cut through his ears and suddenly the magic was gone. Out of his trance he turned to his brother, who was watching him with both his mouth and one eyebrow quirked over the rim of his glass. Keith quickly shut his mouth and resumed sipping his own drink, turning to face the back wall behind the bar again.

“No, I wasn’t.”

Shiro let out something between a snort and a laugh and finished the last few dregs, waving the bartender over with a small flick of his hand. “If you say so.”

Keith glowered at him. “I didn’t come here to get teased.”

“No,” Shiro agreed, turning his head to cast an eye over the crowd. “You came here to have a good time. And that’s exactly what you’re avoiding.”

Keith was beginning to regret taking Shiro up on his offer to go out drinking for a ‘stress-free weekend’. “No one’s caught my attention.”

“What about that guy you were watching?”

Keith turned his head a fraction so that he could look over his shoulder. Sure enough, he was still there; not quite in the centre of the floor, dancing on his own or with people Keith didn’t know. He didn’t particularly care. It was _him_ he wanted, not anyone else.

“No.”

His decisive tone made Shiro roll his eyes and take a gulp from his fresh glass. “Keith, you know I’m not a big advocate of getting drunk and going wild, but sometimes we need to let go of our responsibilities for a while. I know you’re still cut up about work but put that behind you for now. This is my treat.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to do,” Keith said dryly, finishing his drink off.

Shiro’s smile was tender. “Get drunk and go wild. Even if it’s just one dance I’ll be happy.”

Keith exhaled heavily and placed his glass on the bar. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to dance, he just wasn’t sure how to without looking like an idiot. He doubted anybody cared but he still had some dignity left no matter how annoyed he was about work.

Before he or Shiro could say anything more on the matter, someone pushed into Keith’s back. After regaining his balance, his head whipped around and he went to snarl an insult –

His breath caught in his throat.

The person who’d accidentally elbowed him was none other than the man he’d been watching all night out of the corner of his eye.

He was so much more beautiful up close. Under the thin sheen of sweat he had dark and smooth skin along with a tousle of dark chestnut locks that had flecks of yellow and blue and pink from the strobes overhead. Keith felt his heart leap in his chest and beads of sweat litter his forehead because he was _stunning_.

“Sorry, dude,” the man said distractedly, casting a sideways glance at Keith as he signalled over the bartender. Keith watched him with his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth as he paused and looked at him again. This close and with his eyes open Keith could see they were a deep cerulean blue.

“Hey,” he tried again, taking the stool beside Keith and giving him a wide smile – all teeth. “Come here often?”

Keith attempted to talk but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate. His voice was rich and flirtatious; the barest twinge of an accent melting within the clear tones. To save embarrassing himself he shook his head quickly. The other man seemed to notice his catatonic state and somehow his smile widened. He thanked the bartender – in another language, Keith noted – and took a sip from the glass before resting the side of his head against his palm, peering up at him from under his lashes.

“Don’t talk much, do you?”

Keith really _couldn’t_ respond to that, and didn’t think he wanted to. The man laughed and Keith felt his heart jump again.

“Well, if you can’t talk, can you dance?”

The small logical part of his brain that wasn’t paralysed from sheer shock that this… _God_ of a man was talking to him told him to decline. It wasn’t a good idea. He couldn’t dance, was partially tipsy, and wasn’t sure where the rest of the night would go.

But again, his mouth wasn’t cooperating.

“Yes.”

 He didn’t even bother to look back at Shiro as the man smirked and got to his feet, taking Keith by the hand and leading him to where he’d been dancing only minutes before. The closeness of sweat and heat from many bodies felt surreal, like a dream or some figment of imagination he’d thought up, anything but reality. It all didn’t feel real. But the warm touch of the man’s hand in his and then the press of his body against Keith’s own was enough to prove his mind otherwise. This was the here and now; his hands in his hair and on his hips and his chest and arms sent Keith’s head swimming – the alcohol already in his system not helping in the slightest.

Keith wasn’t sure how long they danced but all he knew was that he didn’t want it to end. The grind of the man’s hips was enough to send both his heart and his head reeling, and he realised belatedly that this didn’t have to end on the dance floor. Not if he didn’t want it to.

He wasn’t sure when or how he pinned the man up against the wall, hands gripping his hips tightly as their lips and teeth and tongues clashed together in a messy but _far_ from unpleasant kiss, but he didn’t care. He was too preoccupied with the sweet taste that flooded his tongue each time their mouths moved.

The man let out a gasp when Keith’s kisses trailed to his jaw and his hands flew to Keith’s hair, messing it from the lose ponytail he’d put it in earlier. “My place,” he managed between gritted teeth. “My place is too far.”

Finally, Keith snapped out of his lust induced trance and he looked towards the bar where Shiro had been sitting. His eyes moved to the crowd when he realised the stool was empty, and after a few seconds skimming the many faces he saw the two-toned colour of his brother’s hair. He was dancing with a pretty white - haired girl, too enchanted with her body and lips to look for his younger brother. For some reason, Keith didn’t think he’d be seeing Shiro anytime too soon.

“I live near here,” he murmured to the other man and let out a groan when he ground against him in response. Without waiting any longer, he grabbed the man by the hand, mirroring what the other had done earlier, and led him towards the exit. His mind still hadn’t caught up yet but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about the future. Keith _wanted_ and he wanted _badly_.

And he was going to get.

They didn’t stop kissing the entirety of the short walk to the apartment he shared with Shiro. The taste of his lips was far too addictive for Keith to go longer than a few seconds without, and it seemed to be the same for the other man too. His fingers raked through Keith’s messed hair and his hips kept moving, grinding up against his partner and swaying to some music that only he could hear. Gorgeous yet tantalising.

The few seconds it took to get the keys in the door were awful. His partner never stopped; his hands sliding up the back of his shirt to drag his nails luxuriously down Keith’s back, all the while continuing to grind against him with a _very_ obvious hardness.

The keys finally went in and the door flew open so suddenly that the man let out a cry as he fell backwards, Keith falling on top of him and cracking their foreheads together with skull-splitting force.

Keith hissed between his teeth and sat up, rubbing the spot on his forehead with a careful hand. He was going to have a bruise there in the morning. Undoubtedly. His partner let out a soft groan and winced at the pain, before he met eyes with Keith. A few seconds of silence passed before they broke out into soft peals of laughter, the man lying back and tucking both arms under his head with a flirtatious wink.

“That was _mind - shattering_ ,” he grinned, peering up at Keith under hooded lids. Lust still clouded his eyes, which Keith was grateful to see.

“Don’t,” Keith responded but even he couldn’t stop the grin from working its way to his lips. He was enjoying this and didn’t want to make it awkward with a few badly timed puns. “Are you going to tell me your name?”

“Depends,” the other responded, sitting up on his elbows and tugging up the hem of Keith’s shirt. “Do I get to hear you moan it later?”

Just like that the atmosphere was back again. Keith barely had time to kick the door shut before his partners lips were on his again and his shirt was being pulled over his head and thrown into a dark corner of the room.

“Lance,” the man breathed against his lips as they got to their feet, taking a moment to register in Keith’s mind that that was his name.

“Keith.”

 _Lance_ smiled against Keith’s lips and bit hard on his lower lip, causing Keith to let out an involuntary groan.

“Well, Keith,” he said slowly coupled with another wink, fingers working at his belt. “Show me how mind – shattering you can be.”

Keith swore under his breath and reached down, cupping his hands under Lance’s ass and hoisting him up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist. Lance was slightly taller than him which made it a little awkward, but the new angle had Keith chasing more of Lance’s kisses and the feeling of his hands tugging at his hair.

The bedroom door slammed shut behind them as Keith threw Lance onto the bed, kneeling and then moving up with him so that Lance could lie fully on it, legs on either side of Keith’s hips.

He looked a wreck – but an attractive one. His carefully styled hair was messed, his cheeks flushed and his breathing laboured; lips shiny with the saliva that they had been exchanging seconds before. Lance’s shirt was half off and his trousers discarded only to leave him in boxers and a tight-fitting shirt, which looked amazing against the dark tone of his skin. Out from under the strobes and artificiality of the club and in the moody lighting of Keith’s room he had to convince himself that this man was not a God or an angel or something else equally as ethereal, but was instead a beautiful man that he’d _somehow_ been lucky enough to be seduced by.

Lance pulled him down by his hair for another kiss, hips grinding against him with even more desperation than before and Keith conceded. His fingers tugged Lance’s shirt over his head to finally expose the skin underneath – just as smooth and dark as the rest of his body and with the faint shadow of muscle underneath the leanness. Lance hooked his fingers in Keith’s jeans and underwear, and in one smooth motion they were off and tossed onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Lance’s breath hitched slightly at seeing all of Keith, and when he looked back up the blue of his eyes were even darker than before. For a short moment it mesmerised Keith, before Lance let out a guttural whine and he removed the last article of clothing between them. Lance’s cock sprung up against his stomach immediately, precum beading at the tip as evidence of just how into this he was. For a moment Keith wondered what Lance had found attractive in him. Enough for him to want Keith just as badly as Keith wanted him. However, the feeling of Lance’s dick suddenly sliding against his own made electricity shoot through him and pool deep in his stomach.

“Please – please tell me you have lube and condoms,” Lance mumbled against his neck, sucking gently and leaving bite marks up and down its expanse.

Unsure if that was another ill - timed joke or if he was being serious, Keith chose not to respond and instead reached into the bottom drawer of his nightstand. After rummaging around he found the bottle of lube and a few condoms, throwing them carelessly onto the bed. Lance let out another groan and ground against Keith again, making their cocks and stomachs slick with precum, breathing hard and ragged.

Keith swallowed thickly, his throat growing tight as he grabbed the bottle of lube and uncapped it with clumsy fingers. It wasn’t his first time doing this – far from it – but every time it got to this part worry settled in his chest. He didn’t want to hurt his partner, especially not someone as gorgeous as Lance, so he’d have to go slow. But the way Lance ground against him, the soft gasps and the fingers tugging at his hair was making it _extremely_ difficult to concentrate.

“Come on,” Lance huffed, pulling Keith in for another messy kiss as he poured some of the lube onto his fingers and warmed it between his hands – one hand settling on the base of Lance’s cock and the other circling and then pressing into his hole.

Lance’s breath hitched and Keith paused, cold panic briefly flashing through him before Lance sighed contently and pushed himself back. Satisfied with the response, Keith moved his mouth to Lance’s neck as he pushed in deeper, rubbing gently against his walls until Lance was squirming with the pleasure of being entered and having his neck sucked on. Without much hesitation Keith entered a second finger, again waiting until he could push in deeper – scissoring and crooking his fingers in a way that had Lance writhing. Suddenly, Lance threw his head back against the pillows and let out a broken moan, hips jerking up and sliding their cocks together once more as he curled his legs tighter around Keith’s hips.

Keith winced as his hand began to cramp and coaxed Lance’s legs apart again, kissing and licking and biting Lance’s neck. Small red marks and much larger, darker reds blossoming on the smooth skin the longer and harder he did it. When Lance had tears in the corners of his eyes from the pleasure, Keith smirked against his skin and added a third finger, stretching him further and making Lance let out a cry, nails cutting crescent marks into his shoulders. It was then that Keith’s other hand began to move, stroking the length of Lance’s cock with slow and languid movements; twisting his hand over the head to draw out more mewls and pleads that began to leave the other’s lips in a mixture of English and what sounded like Spanish or Italian.

“Keith –” he gasped out, his head landing heavily against the pillows once more. “Stop being a tease and – and _fuck me already_.”

Keith let out a soft chuckle and slid out his fingers, Lance shuddering in pleasure, and releasing his cock. He uncapped the lube again and went to pour some more, but Lance’s fingers closed around the bottle and it was yanked from his grip. Before Keith knew it, Lance had flipped them over so that Keith was lying with his back to the mattress and Lance was straddling him with a smirk.

 _God_ , that was the hottest thing Keith had seen.

Lance chuckled and grabbed one of the condoms that had been thrown nearby, making sure to keep eye contact with Keith as he ripped the packet open between his teeth. Keith forgot how to breathe when Lance pinched the tip and rolled it down over his cock with skilled hands; cock twitching when Lance tauntingly dragged a single finger from the base to the tip. He then dribbled a good amount of lube onto his hands and with the same expertise coated Keith’s cock in one smooth motion, making a growl tear from Keith’s lips.

Lance winked at him one more time before raising himself up, letting Keith’s cock tease at his entrance before finally – _finally_ – sinking down on it. The feeling drew a moan from both, Keith’s hands flying to Lance’s hips and holding on tight enough that there were bound to be marks there later. It took all of Keith’s strength not to climax then and there, the heat pooling in his stomach becoming almost unbearable from Lance’s overwhelmingly hot and tight entrance. He felt good – so good that Keith wanted it to last a lifetime.

Lance noticed Keith’s strain and kept perfectly still, though the other could see it was clearly a struggle from the way his shoulders and thighs were drawn tight. After a minute, Keith swallowed thickly and nodded, Lance humming gently and placing his hands on Keith’s shoulders. He raised himself up an inch, and then sat back down; Keith letting out a loud groan. Gradually, the pace became quicker – more desperate - and the strokes longer, the feeling enough to make Keith’s nails cut sharply into Lance’s hips. Lance’s head was thrown back, the dark expanse of his neck littered with numerous marks exposed as he moved up and down again. Keith began to meet him halfway in a pace that was just _perfect_ – driving himself as deep into Lance as he could manage with Lance’s shallow cries providing beautiful feedback.

Heat began to boil in his stomach again and at a much faster pace, but Keith didn’t want it to end. Not just yet.

Without much of a warning, he sat up and latched onto Lance’s neck, the man letting out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly flipped over. Within a second he was under Keith, Keith kneeling as he hooked his hands under Lance’s knees and pushed them back further and further until he was nearly bent in half. Keith was surprised by his flexibility but didn’t comment on it, instead making sure that Lance’s ankles were balanced on his shoulders before claiming Lance’s lips once again as he simultaneously thrust back inside.

Lance let out a loud cry that melted in Keith’s mouth, his moans becoming stronger and louder with the new angle and his fists curling tightly into the bedsheets. Keith broke apart with a gasp and sat up to get a better angle, Lance’s gasps evidence that the new position was – as he had put it earlier – _mind – shattering_.

As his thrusts grew shallower and without a set pattern, he wrapped a hand around Lance once more and stroked him from base to tip with a surety that had a tear sliding down Lance’s cheek in absolute pleasure.

“ _Keith –”_ he gasped, voice hoarse from moaning and crying and kissing. “Keith –”

“Lance,” Keith moaned back in response, leaning forward to press an open-mouthed kiss to Lance’s chest, then his neck and finally his mouth – giving his cock one last firm stroke before Lance came undone.

His legs fell from Keith’s shoulders and instead wrapped around his waist, face buried in the crook of Keith’s neck as he let out a long moan, spilling over both Keith’s hand and his stomach. The tightening of his inner muscles meant that a few desperate thrusts later Keith followed him – teeth biting into Lance’s shoulder as he climaxed with a loud, throaty groan.

 

* * *

 

Light filtered in through a small gap in the curtains; falling vertically across the room and cutting it in half. It ended on Keith’s pillow, bright enough so that when his eyes fluttered open he immediately closed them again.

He let out a soft groan, turning his head away from the light and into the shadows of his bed, curling tighter into the sheets. His mind was still hazy from sleep, but even through the cloudiness he felt the coldness in his bed. Last night he’d fallen asleep next to warmth; wrapped in another’s arms in a position that Keith had felt relaxed – even safe. Though it was a one - night stand, he didn’t ever remember feeling so comfortable in a stranger’s embrace.

Slowly, he opened one eye and looked to the other side of the bed. Empty; the covers bare and twisted around a figure that was no longer there.

A heavy feeling settled itself in Keith’s chest as he sat up. Lance – he had been amazing. Keith hadn’t had good sex in what felt like an eternity; Lance reminding him of how _incredible_ it felt to be so close to another person, joined and seeking pleasure from movements and soft whispers.

But now he was gone.

His clothes had been picked apart from Keith’s own and there was no evidence that he’d ever been here aside from the dried mess on the sheets.

Keith moved to rub his neck and let out a sharp hiss of pain. Grabbing his phone off the floor he switched on the camera and moved it back, blinking in surprise. A purple bruise blossomed in the centre of his forehead from when he and Lance had crashed through the door. Then, all over his neck was an assortment of red marks and angry hickies that both looked and felt sore to touch. For a second, Keith was glad that he had been fired, otherwise he didn’t think he could face the embarrassment of coming to work with those clear on his neck.

One of his shirts was missing.

He noticed that after he’d showered and picked up his clothes strewn all over the apartment. He was bewildered until he noticed that the shirt Lance had been wearing was on the bed – in the spot he’d been sleeping. Either Lance had given up looking for his shirt or had seen Keith curled up with it and had left him to sleep rather than pry them apart.

A soft smile came to Keith’s lips. Somehow, the thought of Lance doing the latter made his heart jump and warmth spread throughout his chest. The feeling was both comforting and terrifying.

It was when Keith came to the kitchen to get together a very late breakfast that he noticed it. A note; pinned to the fridge by one of the magnets. And not a random one either – a heart. Keith didn’t recognise the writing and interest pulled him closer to it, reading the words in capital loopy writing;

 

_Hey, babe!_

_You’re still sleeping right now and I must leave. You look adorable btw – you’ve got this huge frown on your face though. You’ll make your skin bad if you keep doing that._

_Thank you for an amazing night – I can’t remember having sex that good in a long time. And we’re talking a long time here. I’ve borrowed (taken) one of your shirts as when I tried to get mine I swear you growled and just rolled over. So a good exchange, right? One of my shirts for yours._

_I’ll catch you again sometime. I wouldn’t mind another encounter ; )_

_Lance xxx_

 

Keith stared at the note with a mixture of amusement and hope. Firstly, he’d called him a pet name. Secondly, he’d taken the time to write out a note. Thirdly, he _had_ left Keith to sleep rather than force him to give him back his shirt. And lastly… The last part of the message. Did this mean Lance wanted to see him again? But… how? He hadn’t left a phone number or an address or _anything_ he could be contacted by…

The club. He wanted to – _needed_ to – see Lance again. He wanted to see the way his body sang again, the way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he winked and moaned and cried during sex.

He wanted it all again.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of the door opening, and for a moment he thought that it was Lance coming back. The small spark of hope that flickered in his chest quenched when he heard the tentative call of;

“Keith?”

Keith moved to the kitchen doorway just as Shiro stepped inside the apartment. They made eye contact. Then slowly, Shiro’s eyes trailed up to the bruise on his forehead, then down to the marks on his neck. Similarly, Keith stared at the lipstick marks on Shiro’s cheek, neck and the collar of his shirt – also coloured with hickies and flushed a dark red.

A few seconds of _very_ awkward silence went by before Shiro cleared his throat, closing the door behind him gently. “Let’s agree to not talk about this.”

“Deal,” Keith agreed, not particularly wanting to go into detail about what he and Lance had been up to last night and why he looked such a state. The time between he and Lance had been special anyway – something he wasn’t going to be sharing with anyone else. He and he alone wanted to remember it.

Though Shiro had said not to discuss it, curiosity got the better of him and he crossed his arms, leaning against the frame of the door. “Was it – the white - haired girl?”

“Allura,” Shiro corrected immediately, not looking at Keith as he took off his shoes. “And you… The guy you were watching?”

“Lance,” he responded with the same tone, staring at his feet. This was _not_ the conversation he wanted to be having, especially with Shiro of all people, but somehow he just couldn’t stop himself.

Shiro stilled in his movements abruptly, letting out a mournful sigh. “I didn’t get her number.”

“I didn’t get Lance’s either,” Keith replied, expression softening. “I guess we’ll have to go back to the club.”

“Next weekend,” Shiro answered, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. “It can be an – ah – extended treat.”

Keith couldn’t help but smile. Sometimes, the stoic and carefully constructed demeanour of Shiro could slip – and now was one of those times. He’d fallen for Allura just as he had fallen for Lance. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Keith didn’t know.

But what he did know was that it was going to be a torturous week before he could go back and see that man dance under the strobes with his eyes closed. Body singing to the music and letting himself go.

Gorgeous yet tantalising.  

                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is the first fic I have put on this account (because I'm too shy to put it on my own one smh) as well as my first attempt at writing sex... I don't think it went too badly, actually. I'm quite proud of myself.  
> I'm not entirely sure if I'll carry this on or not, but maybe I will. I think it could be an interesting few chapters, don't you agree?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
